1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a photoflash technology, and more particularly to an extension flash module and a camera system using the same.
2. Related Art
Due to the popularity of mobile devices, such as the mobile phone, tablet computer, and the convenience of the Internet community connection, further, due to the advance of the built-in camera in the mobile device, more and more users take pictures through their mobile device and upload those pictures to the Internet.
The photoflash is a key accessory of photography, especially in the scenes at close range, such as the insect whose distance is below 1 cm, the flash is particularly important. In shooting, when the lens is closer to the object, the depth of field is shallower, the shooting subject would be partially clear, the scene would be incomplete. Although, to stop down the aperture would let the image clearer, the amount of entering light would reduced. In handheld shooting, the image tremor would happen. The photoflash is the best solution for those problems.
However, because of the innate size and thickness of the mobile phone or the tablet computer, the quality of the camera module and the optical mechanism are limited. The camera module in the mobile phone or the tablet computer only adopts one or two LED fill light to be served as the photoflash. The poor photoflash greatly affects the quality of photograph.